El hombre en la playa
by Matuk
Summary: "Después del sexo Magneto demanda que le hable sobre su pasado. Ella deduce inmediatamente que a él no le importa lo que tenga que decirle sobre sí misma". Erik/Charles, Erik/Raven.


**El hombre en la playa**

-Es _Magneto_. No me vuelvas a llamar de otro modo-exige con brusquedad, con esa ira persistente, _triste ira_, que ya no ha sabido moderar. **Ni quiere**.Su voz está dañada, sus pupilas dilatadas, el corazón desmandado por el esfuerzo. Mystique se muerde los labios para no llamarlo 'Erik' nuevamente. _Erik_ (en un gemido), que para ella es el nombre del amante que desearía él fuera en la cama.

Después del sexo se quedan un momento tumbados, aplacando los últimos estertores y las respiraciones agitadas. En medio de la canicular fragancia carnal, Magneto se echa sobre su costado, apoya la sien contra la palma abierta y demanda que le hable sobre su pasado. Ella, de espaldas, deduce inmediatamente que a él no le importa _un carajo_ lo que tenga que (a veces necesite) decirle sobre sí misma.

Magneto sabe que es una mierda, no se remuerde, no da preámbulos, no hace siquiera el intento por esconder su único y extraviado interés: quiere saber explícitamente los libros que leía de niño y el pormenor de la exuberancia con la que coqueteaba con las mujeres; su obsesión con las contingencias, su forma de escribir, de estudiar y de dormir después del ajedrez y el whisky. Requiere entender la delicadeza manifiesta, la idealizada e ingenua esperanza que fecundó desde joven; su bondad hacia la humanidad entorpecida por el mal constitutivo.

_Necesita_ comprender. Desmenuzar. Porque es Charles por quién pregunta y de Charles es lo único que queda: Charles en sus matices joviales. Charles brillante y paciente. Charles distante, al que extraña con algo de demencia y sigue queriendo tersamente, sin disimulos ni condiciones, en un sitio interno reservado exclusivamente a la negligencia.

Jamás le pide que adquiera su forma, como ella ofrece usualmente, con una caricia en el pecho y un beso desviado hacia la boca. Hacerlo sería una pérdida tristísima de tiempo. Ella jamás podría imbuirse en su mente con aquella vehemencia espumosa y tierna ni acunarlo con una mirada que no tiene nada que ver con el tono de sus ojos, sino con la transparencia de su alma.

Mientras Raven lo desea al otro extremo de un trecho inconcluso y vetado, reposando en la cama desatendida, él se escabulle a su frialdad irresuelta, deseando como tantas veces poseer algo suyo: una foto, una palabra de consuelo o perdón, un gramo de su paciencia; cuando menos un último vistazo de expectativa_ no_ rota. Pero lo único que posee es aquella última lágrima de decepción haciéndose ovillo junto a sus ojos y la mirada estropeada por la herida de la bala y el abandono.

-Magneto es mi nombre-reafirma como cuando lo anuncia al mundo en un estruendo radical que casi siempre tiraniza sus malestares, pero ahora, delante del espejo, después de la ducha, no lo alivia. Rememora inevitablemente sus propias carencias, sus porquerías; las percibe liberándose de ataduras, frotándose desesperadamente contra el acento afectado y gentil de Charles, el inglés escrupuloso, esa difusa sonrisa ingenua y clandestina que se niega a desconocer, a remover del sitio brillante de sus recuerdos.

-Pero tu nombre es...-dice de pronto, de otro modo, como si él mismo no lo pronunciase, en un tono dulcemente contuso y remoto, casi estival. Casi cariñoso.

_Casi_.

Quiere derrumbarse irremediablemente. Volver. No se lo permite. Él es Magneto y _Erik _(en un susurro incompleto) un recuerdo vulnerable, tan solo el nombre de la mejor persona que únicamente se hubiera permitido ser para Charles.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Nota del autor:_ ¿Qué es esto? Ni puta idea. No me termina de gustar :( Pero vi _X-men: First class_ hace unos días y no me controlé. Simplemente recordé por qué razón me había fascinado TANTO la primera vez que la vi. ****Benditas las madres que dieron de lactar a Lee, Kirby, Vaughn y a todos los hombres y mujeres que hicieron posible que Fassbender y Mcavoy se encontraran para retratar esta fabulosa y trágica historia de amor.**


End file.
